Le cours de l'Histoire
by Elro
Summary: Depuis toujours, le Grand Fleuve parcourt la terre, témoin de l'histoire, des victoires et des défaites, et parfois, il trouve quelqu'un qui lui tienne compagnie. OS. Défi du Poney "Le long de l'Anduin"


**Bonjour petit Poney ! Avec une journée de retard, voici le résultat de mon défi Le long de l'Anduin. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_J'ai passé ma vie à ses côtés. Je suis née sur sa rive, j'y ai vécu et j'y mourrai très certainement. __Ce ne serait que justice. Je pourrais lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné._

Petite fille, je me suis imaginée entrer au service d'Ulmo, car il était, à mes yeux, la parfaite incarnation du Grand Fleuve : beau et grand, puissant et régulier, calme et sauvage, reposant et intrépide.

Il va sans dire que mes parents se sont toujours opposés à cette idée, qu'elle ne convenait pas à une jeune fille et que j'aurais, selon eux, mieux fait de me consacrer à mon ouvrage pour pouvoir trouver un mari.

Mais non, chaque matin, avant le lever du jour, je filai sur le bord et écoutai le Long Fleuve me raconter ses histoires, me décrivant son cours et ses aléas avant de parvenir jusque chez moi en Rohan, ne rentrant chez moi qu'à la nuit tombée. Et un jour, j'ai fait le choix de l'accompagner. Je voulais partir avec lui, voir ce qu'il me décrivait, et connaître la suite de ses aventures, suivre l'Anduin de sa source jusqu'à son embouchure.

Je vous ferai grâce du récit pour parvenir jusqu'en amont. Après être partie de chez moi, il m'a fallu travailler pour m'offrir le matériel nécessaire. Des plumes, des parchemins, de la toile imperméable pour les protéger. Des vivres, deux petits couteaux, des cordes, des bottes au cuir plus résistant, une cape chaude, un petit coffre... Et après avoir fait mes emplettes, je me suis vite rendue compte que je ne pourrais tout porter moi même. Après avoir travaillé encore et encore, ne cessant de songer à Ulmo et à ses eaux, je pus faire l'acquisition d'un minuscule poney, à la crinière ébouriffée, au pied sûr et au caractère taquin.

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai choisi de partir de la source du Langwell, l'un de ses deux confluents. Le Greylin était en crue, suite à la fonte des neiges et s'y aventurer aurait été trop dangereux.

Mon campement était donc installé sur les flancs des Monts Brumeux. J'y restai trois jours, étudiant mes cartes et les récits que j'avais pu récolter, et prise, peut-être par quelque appréhension. A quoi rimait ce que je faisais ? Mes parents avaient raison, il n'y avait aucun but, aucun intérêt. C'était seulement un caprice dangereux et Ulmo n'avait certainement pas besoin de moi. Et puis dans l'obscurité, je crus entendre le rire sournois des gobelins, le hurlement pas si lointain des terribles wargs et ma résolution fléchit.

Mais ce soir là, lorsque la lune se leva, pleine et ronde, elle me montra le chemin. A mes pieds, dévalait ce petit torrent impétueux, plus loin, hors de ma vue, il rejoignait le Greylin pour faire une rivière joyeuse. Et j'eus envie de me joindre à eux, de faire partie, rien qu'une fois de ce voyage que l'Anduin m'avait tant de fois rapporté.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, manquai de tomber car Deor, le brave petit poney avait senti mon enthousiasme et s'était précipité sur moi, je finis de le charger et pris mon sac sur le dos. Notre périple commença au clair de lune.

Il faisait frais, mes bottes furent rapidement trempées, de même que le reste de ma personne, mais rien ne pouvait ternir mon enthousiasme. Les rayons d'argent me guidaient, et le silence m'entourait. Nul oiseau, nulle créature. Seulement le Langwell et moi. Si j'ai toujours profondément aimé l'Anduin, je porte au Langwell une affection particulière, une sorte de complicité réciproque. La descente ne fut pas aisée, car ce dernier aimait dévaler les pentes raides et se glisser dans des cavernes peu accessibles. Avec Deor, il nous fallut plus d'une fois faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le cours d'eau un peu en contrebas.

Ce fut notre seule marche de nuit, et je la savourai. Et lorsque le soleil se leva se matin là, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Les oiseaux se saluaient. Le Langwell était toujours un petit rayon d'argent et à mes pieds, là bas, sous la montagne, se dressaient les ruines de Framsburg.

J'ai lu bon nombre de traités de géographie et d'histoire et celle de Fram, tueur de dragons, était l'un de mes récits préférés quand j'étais enfant. Et Framsburg était une ville fortifiée où avaient vécu les ancêtres de mon peuple. Lorsque le royaume de la Marche n'existait pas encore et que les miens étaient encore des nomades, ils s'étaient installés ici, au croisement des deux rivières. A la naissance du Grand Fleuve. J'y avais toujours vu un signe.

C'est sur un coup de tête du poney impatient que je dépassai à contre cœur les derniers vestiges du rempart extérieur. J'hésitai sur la rive à emprunter. L'Anduin était encore assez étroit pour être traversé sans trop de difficultés, mais ça ne serait bientôt plus le cas. A ma droite, se dressaient les Monts Brumeux, impressionnants mais à l'allure paisible, en ce début de journée. Sur la gauche sud, en revanche, la Forêt Noire s'étendait sur des lieues et les histoires que j'avais entendues me firent rapidement choisir. Deor était d'ailleurs d'accord, l'herbe était résolument plus verte sur la rive occidentale !

Les premiers jours, le trajet ne fut guère palpitant. Coincé entre la chaîne de montagnes et la forêt, le paysage évoluait peu et donnait cette désagréable impression de faire du sur place. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée par le temps, mais j'étais curieuse de voir et de découvrir tous ces endroits dont Ulmo m'avait parlé.

La traversée du Rhimdath fut un véritable calvaire. Un de ceux que j'espère ne pas avoir à revivre de sitôt. La rivière se trouve au fond d'un creux, une dénivellation de quelques mètres seulement mais dont les pierres sont terriblement glissantes. Et j'étais dans un équilibre des plus précaires lorsque le poney décida qu'était venu le temps de bouder. Il freina des quatre sabots et je fus déséquilibrée, tombant à l'eau la tête la première. Il passa la tête par dessus la berge pour m'observer et je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu rire.

Il finit par traverser en douceur, à quelques mètres de là, sans aucun souci avec un air moqueur. Qu'elle avait fière allure la Rohirrim avec son fidèle destrier... Mais mes soucis firent bientôt place à un émerveillement sans nom. La montagne était toujours toute proche mais la brume s'était levée, et haut dans le ciel, j'aperçus la silhouette des Aigles. Étaient-ils trois ou quatre ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. Mais ils veillaient sur leur royaume et je me sentis en parfaite sécurité.

Je n'étais plus très loin de ce qui fut, autrefois, la terrifiante caverne de Gobelinville. Rien que d'y penser, les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent d'effroi. Mais ces temps là étaient révolus et ils ne menaçaient guère plus que les enfants pas sages. J'approchai du vieux gué lorsque j'aperçus ces grandes pierres plates, qui formaient un îlot au milieu du fleuve. Il commençait à se faire tard, et la lumière dut me jouer des tours car il me sembla apercevoir la silhouette d'un ours qui en saluait un autre. Le temps de me frotter les yeux, et ils avaient disparu. Ce fut sur cet îlot que je choisis de mettre mon campement pour la nuit. Je dormis mal, mes songes furent emplis de plantigrades qui allaient et venaient et de poneys dansants. Ainsi vis-je le Carrock, ignorant tout de sa légende.

Un peu plus en aval, je croisai enfin la route de la Forêt et rencontrai mes premiers humains depuis des jours de marche. Je partageai leur bivouac et échangeai des nouvelles avec eux. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'Est, désireux de tenter la traversée de Vert Bois le Grand. La nuit se passa au rythme des chants de leur région natale, le pays de Bree. Ce n'était pas leur première expédition, et ce fut sur leurs conseils que je décidai de traverser l'Anduin pour avancer sur sa rive orientale.

Dès le lendemain, au lever du soleil, nous nous séparâmes et leur joyeuse compagnie me manqua le temps des premières lieues. Qu'il avait été agréable de rire et d'échanger des idées et des conseils avec des voyageurs. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Deor m'ignora toute la journée, vexé que sa compagnie ne me suffise pas. Heureusement, le Grand Fleuve me tint compagnie comme il l'avait toujours fait. Alors que je me débarbouillai sur la rive, le poney m'y poussa d'un coup de tête. Ce fut la fin de sa bouderie.

Petit à petit, le paysage devint marécageux et les moustiques avides et agressifs. L'atmosphère était aussi triste et désolée que l'histoire qui l'avait fait connaître. Le désastre des Champs d'Iris était connu de tous. Il marquait la séparation du Gondor et de l'Arnor, la mort d'Isildur et de ses fils. Là où le Fléau d'Isildur avait disparu, trahissant son nouveau propriétaire. C'était là, qu'un jour, il avait refait surface, modifiant le cours du Troisième Age.

Toutes ces histoires étaient bien vieilles maintenant. Mais c'était si pesant qu'à chaque méandre, je m'attendais à voir sortir une escouade d'orcs, ou bien les restes encore fumants d'un champ de bataille peuplé de cadavres. Je me gardai d'ailleurs bien de baisser les yeux pour regarder où mettre les pieds. Chaque fois que je butai contre quelque chose, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le crane d'un soldat rouler entre mes jambes. Il s'agissait très certainement d'un simple caillou ou d'une malheureuse branche, mais je ne tenais pas spécialement à m'en assurer.

Je ne fis que peu de pauses dans cette région, impatiente d'en sortir au plus vite. Le petit poney gris me suivit sans rechigner, ne raffolant a priori pas des roseaux. Mais alors que l'on avançait, les insectes se firent moins hargneux, l'air moins humide, les sentiments moins gris et les arbres plus hauts, les oiseaux plus joyeux. Et je retrouvai l'Anduin tel que je l'avais connu, frondeur et malicieux, plutôt que morose comme dans les marais des Champs d'Iris.

Nous approchions des Bois d'Or, et les contes sur la sorcière elfe qui y vivait me rendirent méfiantes. J'aimais les histoires d'elfes et de nains, mais l'idée d'en rencontrer me mettait mal à l'aise. Les Rohirrims n'ont jamais vraiment apprécié nos voisins magiciens. L'on dit que notre roi Eomer, avait un jour rencontré la dame Elfe, mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

Le fait d'être sur la rive opposée me rassurait, même si je l'avoue maintenant, j'ai passé des heures à me tordre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir un Elfe ou une trace de leur passage. Mais ils ont tous traversé l'océan à présent et seuls les bois dorés demeurent à présent.

L'Anduin a une histoire riche. Il a vu passer les Hommes, assisté aux batailles, aux victoires comme aux défaites mais il continue son chemin, immuable. Mais moi, apprentie historienne et géographe, je traversai l'une des régions les plus fertiles en récits de toute la Terre du Milieu. J'étais le témoin, des millénaires plus tard pour certains, des faits passés.

Devant moi s'étiraient les Champs du Celebrant. Et alors que nous avancions, Deor et moi, je me vis entourée des cavaliers des Eothéods. Et Eorl, magnifique sur Félarof, dirigeait ses troupes, l'épée au clair. Et dans un rugissement commun, ils fondirent sur les Orcs et les Orientaux, écrasant, massacrant, venant au secours des troupes de Cirion. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Les Eorlingas.

En ouvrant les yeux, je fus surprise de ne pas voir les cavaliers galoper autour de moi. C'était le passé et cela me pinça le cœur de penser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était plus, et ce, depuis une éternité.

Je fus surprise, en entrant dans le royaume de la Marche, par l'impression d'être de retour chez moi. Les vastes prairies, les herbes hautes ondulant sous le souffle du vent. Convaincre Deor de continuer fut une tâche ardue, et nous n'avançâmes plus que lentement pour plaire au poney. Et pourtant, j'étais pressée de m'éloigner, car la demeure de mes parents ne se situait qu'à une centaine de mètres et les rencontrer par inadvertance n'était certainement pas la meilleure option si je voulais poursuivre mon périple.

Le Grand Fleuve contournait le royaume par l'Est, formant une frontière naturelle. Le terrain s'y élevait. Et sur la rive gauche se dressait Emyn Muil que je voulais éviter. La traversée se fit à la nage et il fallut que je m'accroche aux rênes de Deor pour ne pas me faire emporter par le courant. Nous eûmes de la chance de nous en sortir sans problème (et sans témoins!). La rive était boisée et agréable. L'Anduin accélérait à cet endroit, saisi de rapides et entouré de falaises. J'y grimpai comme je pus. Deor, lui gambadait tel un chamois agile, me narguant. Mais j'oubliai tout lorsque je parvins au sommet.

La Porte des Rois me faisait face. Les gigantesques statues d'Anarion et d'Isildur protégeaient l'entrée du Royaume du Gondor, intimant à ses ennemis de ne pas s'approcher. Leur main levée, impérieuse et menaçante, me subjugua, et je m'avançais vers elle, comme hypnotisée, oublieuse de tout ce qui m'entourait, de tout ce qui n'était pas cet extraordinaire ouvrage. J'aurais pu rester là, des journées entières à fixer ces rois d'antan qui n'étaient pas les miens, afin de graver dans ma mémoire leur noblesse et leur prestance.

Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je passai à leurs côtés mais je finis par les dépasser pour découvrir que l'Anduin avait formé un lac ici – Nen Ithoel de toute évidence – et que les falaises s'aplanissaient à certains endroits pour en rejoindre les rives. Il fut aisé à contourner et j'eus envie de faire un somme, aux côtés du Fleuve que je n'avais jamais vu si paisible. Je m'assoupis au pied de l'Amon Hen.

Je me réveillai quand il me sembla entendre un bruit de course. Oubliant toute prudence, je tentai de m'approcher discrètement. Il me sembla voir un homme brun puissamment armé poursuivre un enfant, mais il disparurent derrière un buisson et je ne vis plus qu'un renard disparaître dans un nuage de fourrure rousse. Je revins près du lac où j'avais laissé le poney et m'assis sur la berge en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Était-ce la fatigue qui agissait ainsi sur mon imagination ?

Deor qui paissait à quelques mètres de là attira mon attention d'un léger ébrouement. Je le rejoignis pour examiner sa trouvaille. Une corde, qui devait être là depuis des décennies au vu du lierre qui l'enserrait, menait jusque sous un buisson touffu et épineux qui avait pris ses aises. Dessous, une embarcation grise avait été hissée et dissimulée, mais jamais encore, je n'en avais vu de pareille. Que s'était-il passé ici, pour que l'on abandonne un canot d'une telle qualité au beau milieu de nulle part ? Le chant de l'Anduin se fit mélancolique et me parla d'une autre barque, chargée, celle-ci, du corps d'un guerrier. Je la vis soudainement manquer de se renverser aux abords d'une cascade et Ulmo se saisir du Gondorien et le bercer lentement tandis que l'embarcation poursuivait son chemin, vide, à l'exception d'un cor blanc.

Je me secouai la tête, mais il n'y avait plus rien sur l'Anduin, et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il y ait jamais rien eu. Il était temps de repartir, de m'éloigner de ces impressions et de ces souvenirs. La journée était pourtant bien avancée, et nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit en haut des chutes de Rauros. Le spectacle était saisissant. Le lac des brumes froides était si calme et tout à coup Ulmo reprenait ses droits, mugissant, rugissant, comme combattant l'ennemi de toutes ses forces, se déversant par flots sauvages dans le contrebas.

Fort heureusement, l'une de mes cartes avait été annotée et j'avais ainsi pris connaissance de l'ancien escalier nord qui, de cette berge, permettait de descendre jusqu'au pied des chutes. A partir d'ici, ma route fut moins solitaire. Le Gondor a toujours eu un rapport particulier avec le fleuve et il est maintenant plus calme, plus large pour être navigable. Le cours de l'Anduin prit la direction du sud-est, pour contourner les montagnes blanches et parvenir jusqu'à Osgiliath et je le suivis, en compagnie de ce courageux petit poney qui refusait de s'éloigner de moi.

Mais pour y parvenir il me fallut traverser l'embouchure de l'Entalluve, bras après bras. Tout plutôt que de retraverser l'Anduin et me retrouver à nouveau à patauger dans des marais insalubres. De plus, le Nindalf est chargé de légendes terrifiantes et certains prétendent que c'est là qu'une grande bataille a eu lieu et que leurs esprits hantent encore le Marais des Morts. Le Fleuve n'était pas hostile à proprement parler, mais il ne me parlait plus, se contentant d'accélérer pour sortir au plus vite de cette région. Et Deor et moi fîmes de même.

A l'horizon se dressaient les hautes montagnes Blanches. Je n'étais jamais allée tant au sud et ne les avais jamais vues de si près. Elles étaient imposantes mais moins menaçantes que les Monts Brumeux. Elles avaient quelque chose de plus familier. Et les longer, même de si loin, donnait un goût plus paisible à notre voyage. Selon le poney, l'herbe d'Ithilien était savoureuse. Il dressa tout à coup les oreilles, comme alerté. Nous n'étions pas tout à fait à la lisière des bois, mais la Forêt de Druadan nous était totalement interdite. Je pressai le pas, et Deor ne se fit pas prier. Je me sentais observée.

L'arrivée à Osgiliath fut plus rapide que prévue. L'ancienne capitale avait été réhabilitée et repeuplée, sous les règnes successifs des souverains du Quatrième Age. La Citadelle des Étoiles n'avait sans doute plus la majesté du passé, mais l'auberge que je trouvai fut très satisfaisante et j'y restai une semaine. Ce fut à ce moment là que, racontant mon histoire à l'auberge un soir, un ancien me dit que je n'avais pas rêvé, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Que le rocher sur lequel j'avais dormi se nommait le Carrock et que les ours s'y donnaient rendez-vous. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là et je me jurai que jamais plus...

Mais finalement, la route reprit et la destination suivante était Minas Tirith. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ma solitude était révolue. Entre les deux grandes cités, le commerce allait bon train et que la file des chariots de marchandises n'avançait pas au rythme souhaité. Mais voir la cité blanche approcher valait bien ce ralentissement. J'y perdis du temps, souhaitant explorer les dédales de la ville, les murailles et monter voir l'arbre blanc, tandis que Deor se faisait chouchouter et cajoler par les enfants à l'écurie. J'étais certaine qu'à mon retour, mon petit poney aurait gagné un tour de taille supplémentaire, mais il l'avait bien mérité !

Je sympathisai avec une famille de navigateurs qui vivait en Harondor, qui me proposa de me joindre à eux. Et après négociation, ils acceptèrent que Deor voyage également en notre compagnie. Le poney fut d'ailleurs ravi de ne plus marcher et les enfants adoraient le voir me pousser à l'eau chaque fois que je passai à proximité de sa tête. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu toute crédibilité à leurs yeux.

Je passai mes journée assise sur le pont de leur embarcation, à regarder les paysages évoluer, et à écouter le père réciter des récits des temps anciens. Il parla des champs du Pelennor et du retour du roi à la fin du Troisième Age, de l'ancienne cité de Pelargir, qui avait été conquise par les pirates d'Umbar. Ce fut à cet endroit-là que je vis une mouette pour la première fois.

Je quittai cette agréable famille au niveau de la rivière Poros qu'ils devaient remonter pour rentrer chez eux. Le cœur gros, je les regardai faire voile vers le sud est. Mais pour nous aussi, le voyage touchait presque à sa fin. Deor qui s'était bien empaté fit quelques caprices pour reprendre la marche.

Le delta de l'Anduin était assez peuplé. Certains villages se trouvaient sur pilotis et de larges filets descendaient dans le fleuve depuis les maisons. Les mouettes s'y trouvaient nombreuses, attirées par les prises des pêcheurs. J'observai avec stupéfaction le phénomène du mascaret, quand la marée haute apportait eau saumâtre et courant surnaturel. Le temps était gris et venteux, apportant une odeur qui m'était inconnue, salée, marine, venue du large.

Et puis pour la première fois, je la vis. Et je sus que non, Ulmo n'étais pas l'Anduin, malgré ses innombrables formes et ses caractères variées. Ulmo était ce petit torrent d'argent, cette rivière au fond des gorges, ces terribles marécages, mais aussi des cascades redoutables et des lacs paisibles. Mais que Ulmo était aussi tout ce qui m'entourait, eau vive, eau calme, eau salée...

Et je sus également que non, mon voyage n'avait pas pris fin sur la rive de Belegaer. Que non, Ulmo est partout. Et que mon expédition ne cesserait jamais.


End file.
